Vampire Knight: TRAS LAS SOMBRAS DE LO OCULTO
by Kytzia007
Summary: DURANTE DOS AÑOS ZERO PERMANECIO DESAPARESIDO...QUE PASO CON EL.. REGRAS PERO NO SOLO..Y PARECE TENER UN GRAN LAZA CON ESTA PERSONA... QUE OCULTAN... LO SIENTO NO SOY BUENA CON LOS SUMMARY... PERO LES INVITO A LEER MI HISTORIA... oC! ESTE ES UN ZEROxOC... HETERO..
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight:

TRAS LAS SOMBRAS DE LO OCULTO

PROLOGO:

Preludio del regreso.

DESPUÉS de dos años y medio, el director Cross recibió señales de vida de parte de su hijo adoptivo Zero; el cual desapareció sin dejar más rastro que su bloody rose durante un ataque en una misión de la organización en otro continente a la que él fue asignado por la dicha organización; por más que intentaron dar con él no lo lograron y con el tiempo la organización de cazadores lo declaro muerto, pero hoy recibió una carta de Zero donde dice que regresará a la academia y que no regresaba solo.

DESPUÉS de que Yuuki despertará como vampiresa sangre pura y se fuera de la academia con su supuesto hermano Kaname Kuran y los demás vampiros nobles que seguían a Kaname, Zero quedó muy deprimido por la partida de Yuuki y para olvidarla comenzó a aceptar las misiones más peligrosas que tenía la asociación de cazadores y de las cuales muy pocos cazadores se hacían cargo, misiones que agotaban física como mentalmente a Zero.

EL director Cross recordaba como al poco tiempo de que Zero aceptará estas misiones este le dijo que se marchaba definitivamente de la academia, el director intento convencerlo de que quedará y no tomará esas misiones, inclusive Yagari intento convencerlo pero ninguno lo logró, ellos entendían que para Zero estar en la academia le hacía mal, por lo que no siguieron insistiendo y lo dejaron en paz.

RECIBÍAN de él una que otra carta contando pobremente como le iba. A pasar los meses dejaron de tener noticias de él, Yagari intento averiguar que pasaba con él en la asociación y descubrió que desde hace varios días Zero había desaparecido junto con otros dos compañeros si dejar rastro y que lo único que habían encontrado fueron sus armas abandonadas en el campo de lucha, Yagari se había enfurecido porque no le habían dicho desde antes para que él también se sumará al equipo de búsqueda que la organización había preparado para que encontraran a los desaparecidos, ya que su desaparición fue en condiciones muy sospechosas, en cuanto a Yagari no le quedó de otra más que esperar el resultado de la búsqueda y regresó a la academia a poner al tanto Cross sobre la situación en la que se encuentra Zero.

DE eso varios meses hasta convertirse en un año, en ese tiempo transcurrido el director recibió una carta de Kamane Kuran donde le expresa que pretenden volver a la academia si no había problema, y pidiendo que preparan todo para que los vampiros llegarán el mes que venía; el director, por supuesto no se negó a que los vampiros volvieran a la academia. El mes pasó con suma rapidez, los vampiros comenzaban a llegar a la academia y a ser instalados en los dormitorios luna; los cuales fueron restaurados para el posterior uso de los alumnos nocturno, garantizando su cómoda estadía en ellos y en la academia en general. Ya todos estaban en la academia, solo faltaban los hermanos Kuran y los nobles más allegados a ellos, estos iban a llegar después.

A LOS dos días de que la mayoría de los vampiros se instalaran en la academia, los Kuran y su séquito llegaban para tomar su puesto como líderes de la clase nocturna. Todos ese movimiento del mes provocaban revuelo en los estudiantes diurnos, principalmente en las chicas que no podían de la dicha al ver de nuevo los hermosos estudiantes de la clase nocturna con los cuales fantaseaban se enamorasen de ellas.

Kaname solo había regresado a la academia porque su querida Yuuki se lo había pedido con mucho anhelo, y él accedió a su petición ya que de un tiempo para acá la a visto deprimida, ya no sonríe como antes y él quiere volverla a ver sonriendo sinceramente de nuevo, aunque no esté contento de que su Yuuki se reencuentre con cierto cazador que sin dudas alguna es una de las razones que tenía para querer regresar a la academia.

YUUKI estaba muy feliz de regresar a la academia, los había extrañado todos; a su padre adoptivo Cross, a su mejor amiga Yori, a Yagari inclusive, y también a Zero reconoció tímida en su mente. Al llegar el director Cross los recibió con mucha alegría, dando brinquitos y abrazándola hasta casi asfixiarla; estaba todo bien hasta que Yuuki con pena pregunto por Zero las cosas se tornaron serias de repente, cambio que no pasó desapercibido por los Kuran y demás nobles. Cuando ya estaban en la oficina Cross les contó lo sucedido en la misión en la que Zero desapareció con dos cazadores más; Yuuki no podía entender como había pasado tal cosa y la embargó una profunda preocupación por Zero, sentimiento que Kaname pudo ver asiéndole sentir furioso, furia que supo disimular muy bien.

DESDE la plática con Cross había pasado algunos meses en los cuales se esperaban noticias sobre la búsqueda de Zero y lo demás cazadores, era una espera angustiosa, así lo sentía Yuuki, Cross, Yagari y otros; la clases nocturna por su parte tomaba sus clases con normalidad y al pendiente de las noticias sobre el cazador por orden de su líder. Un día la organización citó a Cross y a Yagari, ellos ya sabían para que era la reunión, para dar informen sobré la búsqueda de los cazadores desaparecidos. Lamentablemente para ellos lo revelado de la búsqueda no era para nada alentador; el equipo de búsqueda comentó que cuando fueron a la zona en donde habían supuestamente desaparecido los tres cazadores y en la cual solo se encontraron sus armas descubrieron rastro de pelea y que por las marcas parecían ser que eran niveles E y que no era uno sino que varios, quizás todo un nido de ellos y que los había arrastrado hasta a los tres por un tonel subterráneo, el cual siguieron con la esperanza de hallar el lugar hasta donde fueron llevados y quizás dar con el escondite, pero que el final del túnel llegaba a un claro perdido en medio del bosque a cien kilómetros de donde estaban sus armas, y que en ese lugar había más rastro de lucha e inclusive sangre de la cual no se sabe si pertenece a alguno de los cazadores o si pertenece a los niveles E con que peleaban los cazadores desarmados, el rastro los llevo hasta donde se ubicaban las apenas ruinas de lo que parecía un pequeño poblado de la zona y evidentemente fue abandonado hace muchos años pero lo encontraron más allá de ese poblado fue lo que más les impacto, a casi veinte días del pequeño poblado hacia el sur se encontraron restos de esqueletos humanos que llegan has lo profundo de una cueva, al adentrarse en ella la cantidad de esqueletos iban en aumento, al continuar la marcha a lo profundo de la cueva llegaron a lo que parecía una caverna subterránea, calcularon que varios metros bajo tierra en ese lugar se encontraron para horror de ellos sangre mucha sangre fresca regada por el suelo de dicha caverna, pero no se habían esperado que los atacaran de la nada ni esperaban lo que los había atacado, no era ninguna cosa conocida, no era vampiro o al menos eso fue lo que se habíamos pensado en un principio pero atrapó a uno de nosotros y lo drenó por completo y a una velocidad fuera de lo normal para cualquier vampiro, su apariencia a simple vista podría confundirse con un nivel E, completamente deformado, su cuello se había alargado repleto de venas engrosadas como si estuviera haciendo demasiada fuerza, su piernas estaban en un ángulo extraño, torcidas e hinchadas, sus brazos estaban más alargados de lo normal y delgados hasta los huesos con garras de temer y sin mencionar el rostro, su cráneo se había aplanado y su quijada se había abierto por la mitad en separaciones con dientes afilados y puntiagudos como de vampiro con la diferencia de que no solo eran los caninos sino que todos sus dientes daban más a dientes de tiburón, carecía de cabello y ojos eran amarillentos y su piel grisácea es fría y despedía un nauseabundo hedor como a cadáver en descomposición; era rápido y trepaba las paredes e la caverna con suma facilidad y era muy agresivo; les constó muchos a los del equipo de búsqueda derribarlo ya que parecía inmune al metal madre pero al final lo mataron cortándole la cabeza; hubieron pocas bajas de hombres y después de eso se dispusieron a revisar el área en busca de otra criatura como esa pero parecía que era la única y además que no lograros encontrar más rastro de los cazadores desaparecido, estuvieron varios días buscando pero toda búsqueda era infructuosa y desistieron por lo que decidieron llevar con ellos los retos de esa criatura con ellos para mostrarlo ante la asociación de cazadores con prueba de lo ocurrido y para estudiar una posible nueva amenaza para los humanos, consiguieron en un poblado cercano un refrigerador portátil y hielo para salvaguardar los retos de la criatura y que llegara lo más intacto posible la base de investigación de la asociación; si duda el relato de los que estuvieron en la búsqueda había dejado si habla a más de uno y con mucha curiosidad de la tal criatura, ya dadas las explicaciones y reafirmando de que ya no se encontró ningún rastro de los desaparecidos, los hombres de fueron a la búsqueda afirmaban que era más posible que la criatura los haya matado; escuchar eso no era lo que hubieran deseado los familiares de los desaparecidos entre ellos Cross y Yagari; el presidente de la asociación analizando lo ocurrido dijo que si alguno de los cazadores desaparecidos estuviera vivo a estas alturas ya se hubieran puesto en contacto con la asociación y con pesar declaro a los cazadores como muertos a pesar de las protestas de los familiares pidiendo que volvieran a buscarlos pero los hombres que habían ido en la búsqueda eran los mejores de los mejores y no pudieron encontrar nada absolutamente nada de que serviría volver a mandarlos, fue la razonable respuesta del presidente ante las protestas siendo aceptado por todos y resignándose a lo declarado. En cuanto a la criatura, varios cazadores pidieron verla petición que no fue rechazada; en el un pequeño laboratorio varios cazadores observaron los restos conservados de la criatura, con ellos estaba Cross y Yagari quienes especulaban también a cerca de lo que veían. Luego de observar un poco más decidieron mejor irse pues por el momento ya no tenían más que hacer allí; al llegar por la tarde a la academia los estaba esperando Yuuki con la esperanza de que vinieran con ellos Zero, Yagari paso de largo pero Cross le dijo que la acompañara a la oficina, una vez allí Cross le contó que la asociación declaro muerto a Zero y los otros dos cazadores, Yuuki sintió que su corazón dejo de latir ante las palabras dichas por su padre adoptivo y que de repente se llenaba de una gran tristeza al pensar que ya no vería a Zero nunca más en su vida, ella salió corriendo de la oficina del director quien intento detenerla pero fue frenado por Kaname quien había escuchado lo de la muerte de Zero con total indiferencia.

EL TIEMPO paso y Yuuki y todos los afectados por la muerte parecían finalmente resignados y de eso ya casi dos años y todos parecían continuar con su vida normal, así parecía hasta que el director Cross recibió una carta firmada a nombre de Zero Kiryuu la cual el abrió con una rapidez anormal y asombrándose más al ver que de verdad se trataba de él, no espero más y mandó a llamar a Yagari para mostrarle la carta de Zero y al mostrársela no lo creía; la carta dice que él regresaría a la academia y que no iría solo.

ESTABAN felices Zero estaba vivo y pronto estaría de regreso en la academia...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno este es el inicio de mi historia :) espero que les haya llamado la atención y me dejen sus preciosos comentarios... por favor...

Quiero pedirles disculpas por si mi historia no tiene mucha concordancia con la original en cuanto a la personalidad de los personajes y algunos hechos del anime o manga, pero la verdad es que es un anime a la que estoy muy poco habituada ya que en si no la he visto toda (aquí entre nos odiaba la serie pero luego me obligaron leer unos cuantos capítulos del manga y quede sumamente enamorada de él y no les he seguido leyendo por falta de tiempo, dinero y de computadora) y debo confesarles que me guió por spoiler :( espero que no les ofenda el que publique esta historia

Sin tener mayor conocimiento de ella

\(ToT)/

Por favor comenten!

Muchas gracias por leerla

(u_u)

{\/}

Inclinación de gracias ante ustedes.


	2. CAP1 REGRESO

Vampire Knight:

TRAS LAS SOMBRAS DE LO OCULTO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

Cap.1 Regreso.

LA CARTA que Zero ha causado una gran desconcierto en todos.

- No hay dudas es la letra Zero - afirmó Yagari quien sostenía la tan afamada carta en sus manos, tiene en sus rostro una cara seria al igual que Cross no saben cómo tomar este asunto pues ya estaba resignados a la muerte de él.

- Sí, lo se Yagari- comento el director-pero la verdad no sé cómo entender esto, Zero está vivo pero porque no se comunicó antes- hablaba con seriedad

- Tienes razón la asociación podría tomar esto como una traición por parte de el - razonaba el cazador - y por lo que menciona no viene solo - recordaba

ESTABAN a punto de seguir especulando cuando una impulsiva Yuuki entro de repente a la oficina y con claras intenciones de que le dieran una explicación

- Es cierto?- pregunto con ansiedad - es cierto, Zero está vivo, dígame director- se dirigió a Cross. Ninguno de los dos cazadores presentes en la oficina se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta y que por error había escuchado parte de la conversación.

- Si Yuuki- afirmo el director con un suspiro de cansancio por la situación - Zero envió esta carta hace poco, en ella dice que va a regresar a la academia a más tardar el fin de semana por la tarde- dijo el dudando si enseñarle la carta a no pero Yuuki se le adelantó y tomó la carta de las manos del director, por cada línea que leía parecía que su rostro se iluminaba al reconocer su letra y carácter plasmados en la dicha carta.

YUUKI no cabía de la emoción por saber que Zero está vivo y que además venía a la academia, siendo él una de las razones de que ella regresará a la misma, porque lo extrañaba; y aunque le causara un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad porque supuestamente ella ama a Kaname y se había ido con él por eso mismo, debía admitir que su corazón anhela con fuerza la presencia de Zero, su protección y su...amor.

- Es fin de semana regresa- dijo Yuuki más para sí que para los demás mientras escucha los latidos alegres de su propio corazón, y dirigiéndoles una sincera y brillante sonrisa, una de esas de ya no solía mostrar desde hace tiempo, apretó la carta de Zero contra su pecho para tratar de tranquilizar su corazón.

NADIE noto la otra presencia que estaba escuchando la plática que las personas tenían dentro de la oficina, y tan silencioso como llegó se fue; Yuuki no sintió la presencia de este individuo pero dos cazadores si lo hicieron y ambos pensaron que los problemas estaban por empezar.

POR los pasillos del dormitorio luna se mira a una vampiresa rubia ceniza dirigirse a la habitación del presidente de la clase nocturna, Kaname, para contarle la noticia de la aparición de Zero. En realidad no quiere darle esa noticia ella sabe que lo pondrá de mal humor. Tomando valor tocó la puerta y esperó a que se escuchara un "adelante" para pasar a la habitación.

- Ruka, no deberías estar cuidando de Yuuki? - dijo sin ponerle realmente atención a la chica que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- Kaname sama, necesito decirle algo- dijo con cautela la chica, prácticamente ignorando la leve reprimenda de él - es sobre Zero - concluyó está captando la atención de Kaname, quién estaba leyendo concentradamente un libro el cual dejo inmediatamente cuando escuchó el nombre del cazador de vampiros.

- Zero? - preguntó este seriamente - que es lo que tienes que decir, Ruka? - dijo case mordazmente.

- El director recibió una carta que fue enviada por él, que dice que va a regresar a la academia este fin de semana- cuando termino de hablar Ruka observó como Kaname tensaba la quijada y como levemente los vidrios de la ventana temblaban en peligro de romperse.

- Yuuki ya sabe de esto? - pregunto a Ruka mientras calmaba su enojo, volteando para la ventana

- Si, ya lo sabe - afirmó Ruka

- Y como reacciono? - pregunta con aparente calma y viendo al cielo como esperando respuesta de este, pero Ruka sabía que la pregunta fue dirigida a ella y que no admitiría una mentira de su parte.

- Se alegró mucho- contesto francamente, ella pudo notar como la siempre tristeza de su amor imposible se mezclaba con el dolor de lo obvio. Y sin esperar a que él lo ordenase salió de la habitación dejándole solo, el corazón de Ruka dolía mucho por no poder hacer nada al ver que los hermosos ojos de Kaname se llenaban de soledad y tristeza cada vez. Y ella deseaba ser la que pudiera quitarle esa tristeza pero no es posible...

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS...

UN JOVEN hombre de cabellos plateados se encontraba sentado en el asiento trasero de un lujoso auto, que lo llevaría a lo que el llamaría hogar.

- Ya casi llegamos - susurro para sí mismo mientras acariciaba con suma delicadeza los suaves cabellos de su joven compañera quien esta recostada en su regazo durmiendo por el largo viaje.

ESTE había mandado una carta al que se autodenominaba 'padre' avisando que volvería a la academia, se preguntaba qué era lo que le esperaba ya que había desaparecido por casi dos años; de seguro tenía que dar muchas explicaciones no solo a su 'padre', sino que también a la asociación de cazadores... Ante estos pensamientos el joven suspira cansadamente y sin dejar de mimar a quien se encontraba entre sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente a pesar del movimiento del auto en que viajaban.

LUEGO de varios minutos más de viaje por fin llegaron su destino, la academia Cross.

- Ya llegamos? - pregunto la joven medio soñolienta, acomodándose en el asiento dejando en libertad al peli plateado.

EL JOVEN al sentirse libre del peso de compañera, abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse y mostrarse ante las personas que lo esperaban para darle la bienvenida a la academia, su padre adoptivo al verlo salir de coche corrió hacia él.

- Zeroooo! – grito arrojándose a abrazar al peli plateado con una asfixiante fuerza y con torrentes de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, aunque este gesto no es del agrado del peli plateado lo dejo pasar ya que en el tiempo que estuvo ausente realmente llego a extrañar los dramas de Kain Cross.

DETRÁS de este venían su maestro Yagari y mas atrás casi fuera de la vista de Zero estaba Yuuki, quien lo miraba con mucha alegría al saberlo allí por fin con ellos, no pudo dejar de notar que Zero se dejó crecer el cabello casi rozando su hombros y que su facciones se habían hecho más varoniles y en sus ojo se podía ver un brillo de fortaleza mezclada con alegría, sutil, pero alegría; ante este examen de su parte la castaña pudo dejar de sonrojarse, al verlo más atractivo que antes. Ella seguía caminando con paso tímido hasta donde estaba el quien era saludado por su maestro y el director lo seguía abrazando con niño chiquito quien no ha vista a su madre desde hace mucho, caro esta, aprovechándose que el ojos amatistas no lo apartaba de él.

- Yuuki – llamo suavemente a la castaña que había llegado hasta el con paso temeroso, pero no se esperaba que ella se le lanzara a abrazarlo llorando con soltura, el peli plateado correspondió al abrazo por instinto, y esto alegro el corazón de Yuuki.

- Me…me…me alegra que no estas mu…muerto – decía está abrazando con más fuerza al joven cazador, el por su parte palmeo con suavidad la espalda de ella con sutil consuelo, mientras los demás los observaba con cierta ternura…

NADIE noto la presencia que se ocultaba tras unos pilares, quien al ver tal escena solo prefirió marchase del lugar…

- Zero… - todos escucharon el suave llamado de alguien tras el cazador e instantáneamente voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, Zero soltó a Yuuki y se dirigió hasta donde provenía la melodiosa voz, extendió la mano dentro del coche, siendo sujetada por otra mano más delicada que la de él, todos se asombraron antes la visión de la hermosa joven que salía del auto sostenida por el cazador… una joven de cabellos negros con la noche, cortos largos hasta los hombros de enfrente y más cortos de atrás, de bellos ojos color grises más o menos claros y piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba puesto un suave vestido rosado viejo y encima un abrigo de ligero de color marrón que se agarraba con un lazo por enfrente y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo color negro. Toda ella es una apariencia dulce.

- Hola, buenas tardes a todos – saludo con cortesía y con una angelical sonrisa a todos los presentes, deslumbrándoles…

- Quiero presentarles a Alana Yamatano… mi prometida… - presento el ojos amatista, viendo con extrema ternura a su joven aferrada a su mano, dejando a todos sin palabras ante el anuncio…

GRACIA A TODAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON... Y RESPONDIENDO LA PREGUNTO QUE ME HICIERON, LA ESTA HISTORIA EN UN ZEROxOC... HETERO...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO... PUSE MI ALMA EN EN... DEJES SUS PRECIOSOS COMENTARIOS...


End file.
